Kingdom Hearts: Legacy
by UltimateTacoman
Summary: When Glynda Goodwitch suddenly disappears from the Beacon and the keyholes reopened as well. Team RWBY is to find the new Keyblader and reseal the keyholes again with the help of the old friend of Glynda. (Kingdom HeartsXRWBYXSonicTheHedgehog and more) T rated just to be certain. :D New Chapters every 4 to 6 Days(ON HOLD)


**Chapter 1- Awoken **

**(Here you go the first chapter be expecting more after this and I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any games, anime, or non of that stuff besides my OC)ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Unknown Area**

_**'I've been having these weird thoughts lately in my mind... Are they real or are they fake... My mind feels numb to the core... As I go through my memories I feel if there are memories that I can't bring up, people I have never before... And I'm starting to believe that there is someone no some being inside me...**_

A 18 year old boy was laying unconscious on a giant green podium which in a case shows a woman with a apple in her hands while there seven little men surrounding the woman. As he is slowly getting up looking around confused in the situation he in right now.

**'Alright its official first I'm sleeping in my bed now this I think I'm becoming insane now' **the boy thought towards himself.

The dark skinned boy stood up to full height of 5'9, wearing a short-sleeved blue jacket with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, wearing black and slightly baggy pants and completed with fingerless gloves, a blue beanie and blue and black shoes.

**'James...'** a unknown voice spoken

James jumped at the voice spoken to him and got in a defensive position "Now I'm really starting to lose it now" he said with panic in his voice

**'James Hakiri...'**

"Alright stop screwing with me here and tell me what's going on here?!." James stating now getting annoyed

**'So much to do, So little time...'**

"What do you mean little time is something happening right now or something?."

**'The door remains open...'**

"What door I don't see no door" James feeling utterly confused right now.

**'Take a step forward, can you do it...'**

"Are you trying to make me feel like I'm mentally retarded now". James deadpanned.

Seeing that there is no response from the unknown voice James reductively started to walk towards the middle of the green podium while eyeing the work around it. **'I'll admit this though this looks pretty cool'. **he thought as made it to the middle of the podium. Then three lights appear around the podium on one of them had a shield with somewhat a mouse insignia, a wand that still had the same insignia on top and a short sword with again the same insignia in the middle of the hilt.

**'I'm not so sure what's with the mouse signs on the these weapons'. **James thought.

**'You have Power hidden in you... If you give it form, it will give you strength. **The unknown voice spoke again.

"Give it form huh, how do you do that?." However the unknown voice didn't answer his question and only gave him this one piece of advice here.

**'Choose well'**

"Well ok screw you too buddy". James clearly angry at the fact that he didn't answer his questions at all. He soon looked at three items and decided to start with the sword and as soon as he picked it up a voice started in his mind as he stared down a the sword. **' The Power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you choose this power?' **James thought long and hard about this decision. **' I always wanted the power to protect those close to me so yes I pick The Power of the Warrior.' **

James looked at his remaining choices he took a glance at the wand and then the shield. He walked towards the shield and picked it up and heard the same voice again. **'The Power of the Guardian, Kindness to aid Friends, A Shield to Repel all... Are you sure about your choice?' **Then James then nodded in confirmation and the light took away the shield from him. **'You have chosen the Power of the Warrior, given up the Power of the Guardian is this your final decision here?' **

"Yes I'm positive on my decision here". James responded. Then suddenly the green podium started to turn into shards of glass somehow and disappearing fast then he had no where to stand. "I'm really starting to hate this GUYYYYYY!" As he was falling down in the dark abyss then he saw the something in the distance when he got closer and saw a purple podium and with a blonde woman with a bleach white dress. James landed roughly on the podium with a grunt and was a bit slow to get up. "Oh crap that hurts" he said and stopped as soon as he looked at this black creature with yellow piercing eyes with crooked antennas and sharp claws. James froze up at the moment when he saw it face to face.

**'Ok calm yourself James its just... uhhhh... what the hell is that thing anyway' **James thoughts were soon interrupted as when the creature started to attack him James sidestepped the creature in panic "Ah great another animal that doesn't have his rabies shot!" he said sarcastically. Then three more started to pop out and began to overwhelm him "Crap, Crap where they coming from-" didn't even finish his sentence as the creature leaped at him again and he was forced to try to block with minimal chances of survival. Then suddenly a bright light appeared in front of him and it was the same sword from before and the unknown voice spoke.

**'You have been given the power to fight, use it wisely' **

"Now we have a even playing field" Jack smirked. He began to slash at the creatures and it was working as the creatures faded away as soon he slashed them in half. One of the creatures surprised James when they fazed into the ground and he started to search for the last creature, then popped out to attack him from behind, James with his eyes closed ready himself as the creature got closer and closer and suddenly he slashed upwards cutting it in half. "Alright that's the last of them so now what" he asked himself. After that there were stairs that lead to another podium. James shrugged towards himself and starting to jog up the other podium and in closer inspection it was a red podium and saw a woman in a red/pinkish dress and three fairies surrounded her.

**'Alright somehow these women are somehow connected to all this' **his thoughts were interrupted as he noticed his shadow was getting larger and larger towards the point that the shape didn't look like him anymore and then transformed into this giant creature with a huge heart shape hole and made James a bit unnerved and prepared his sword towards the creature the unknown voice started to speak up once more.

**'Do not show fear, good luck'**

James smirked as he readied himself against the creature "alright ugly lets dance" as James launched himself at the huge creature.

**(DmC- Main Theme Song)**

**BEGIN!**

James begun with several slash attacks at the beast and it seemed to be working. "What's wrong with this thing why is it not fighting back" he said until the beast reared up a punch covered with dark matter and James narrowly got hit and took notice of the ground suddenly turning all black, the same creatures from before hopped right out of the seemingly black portal.

"Man you got to be a real pansy to be using your minions to fight your battles." the creatures rapidly started to try to overwhelm him keyword 'tried' James easily took them out with no problems at all "Alright you ugly shit lets see what you can really do without your little slaves."

The large mass started to get on its knees and more dark matter started to charge up when at full power the larger being blasted multiple beams of darkness at James and he started move out of the way avoiding most of the beams, James took this opportunity to run and leap in mid-air and attempted to impale it through the head, suddenly a large hand came out of nowhere and swiped him away.

James got back up only to be knocked back by a different hand appearing out of nowhere. The two fists continued to flash around James and started to pop out of random places attacking him side to side at one point James could have sworn that some of his ribs broke. "Ahhhh! that really hurts you know!" James started fade in and out and had only moments before he passed out he used his remaining strength to hurl his sword at the large being and towards his surprise, the sword nail the beast directly in the head.

"heh heh... Kairi always said that I had a good shot" was the last thing he said before he passed out.

**(Battle End) **

** (Yeah... I knew it would be short since Darkside is always the easiest boss no matter the difficulty its on, don't worry there will be longer battles and this my only battle with Darkside in this story, so yeahhhhhh...)**

**Outside James's Mindscape **

James woke up abruptly from his somewhat bizarre dream of his. "Man my head feels like crap, wait... good no broken ribs I could have sworn it broke my ribs eh whatever time to get up." as he begun to get up from his bed and prepare his self for today.

* * *

**Remnant**

**Emerald Forest Entrance **

Near the entrance of the Emerald Forest a person in a black cloak seemed to be walking away from the entrance of the Beacon Academy telling that the figure was a woman from the smaller size of the cloak. The woman pulled out a Keyblade called Starseeker and summoned a portal that seemed to be filled with nothing but darkness and unknown.

Before she could walk though the portal a squeaky mouse like voice stopped her in tracks.

"Wait Glynda!" voice called out.

Glynda turned around and noticed her old friend calling out towards her, she noticed his two assistants coming by his side one a animalistic duck that is dressed a mage and animalistic dog that is wearing knights armor. Glynda pulling herself out of shock behind the hood and collected herself together before speaking in a emotionless tone. "King Mickey what are you doing here, shouldn't you be watching over your castle."

Mickey chuckled a bit before answering. "Glynda you can skip the formalities were friends here but, getting down towards business here Ozpin told me that you're going after _'him'." _

"I need to... I have to" Glynda started to walk again before Mickey spoke up again. "Glynda.. you and I both now that now is not the time to-" "So we wait as 'he' starts to pick us off one by one, like Luigi and Samus" Glynda shouted before calming herself again.

"I know and we all felt terrible for their deaths but, doesn't mean you should go after him like that its suicidal." Mickey tried to reason but his attempts are not working.

"So be it then, maybe I'll go out fighting" Mickey was surprised that his friend would go so far for revenge and he had one last choice he can do. "Then.. I'll join you then, I'm not going to let my friend go getting herself killed out there." he finished with a smirk. His two assistants were shocked that their King, their friend was willing to join someone on something that can be the end of him.

"B-But your majesty! you can't what about Queen Minnie, your kingdom what should we do without our King." the duck spoke out in shock. "I Know Donald but, Queen Minnie is in charge until I comeback until then I'm helping out a good friend." Mickey said as he slipped on his hood as well.

"Well gawksh your majesty, are you sure." questioned by the dog.

"I'm sure Goofy, here hand this to Ozpin when you get back I'm sure he'll understand." his assistants nodded and saluted and ran off towards the academy.

"You knew this was going to happen did you" Glynda speaking in not a surprised tone. Mickey chuckled towards his self there. "Well you do have a tendency to be stubborn so I'm not surprised."

Glynda smirked as she slid on her hood continue on forward into the portal, Mickey followed straight after her into the portal. Leaving Donald and Goofy watching their king gone afterward. "Well come on Goofy we have a message to deliver to Ozpin." "Should we uh get Master Xehanort then." questioned Goofy.

"Later we deliver message then Xehanort got it" "got it" Goofy answered as they are running through the Beacon Academy Entrance.

* * *

**CHAPTER END **

**(Well there you have it my first chapter, I wonder how yall felt about it, note that I'm making the old Xehanort more a good guy than a bad guy)**

**(Like I said I will make longer battles as best as I can since I'm new at this if you want to tell me special moves that you want in the story just let me know and ill put it in there)**

**(If you got any confusion or anything that needs answered don't hesitate to ask me)**

**(Review, Follow, yada yada u know)**

**(TACO STRIKES AGAIN)**


End file.
